Por los siglos de los siglos
by miriamsantacruz
Summary: La historia de Vincent y Catherine no es de esta época. Su amor viene traspasando la frontera del tiempo desde hace cuatro siglos.
1. Chapter 1

Mientras iban en el coche, Cat no podía dejar de pensar que todo esto era una tontería. Después de que Vincent estuviera con Tori, todo estaba perdido entre ellos. Hacía más de dos meses de aquello y ella no le había perdonado, es más, no le iba a perdonar nunca. Ya se lo advirtió: _"Esto ha sido más de lo que soy capaz de soportar. Esto se acabó"._ Parte de la culpa fue suya, si se tienen en cuenta todos los factores que llevaron a Vincent a la cama de Tori. Ella quería que él no se acercara nunca más, se lo había prometido a su padre: _"Si no le haces daño, si le dejas en paz, te prometo que nunca más volveré a estar con él. Le dejaré"._ Su padre sabía de sobras que eso no significaba nada. Estaba seguro de que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer que alejara a Vincent definitivamente de su lado. Cat, como leyendo sus pensamientos, le dijo: _"Yo sé cómo hacerlo, créeme, no vendrá más a mí." _Y así fue cómo se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de tontear con Gabe un día en la oficina, haciendo que la invitara a cenar y luego llevarle a su casa justo a la hora en que había quedado con Vincent. Gabe estaba sorprendido por la rapidez con que una cosa iba llevando a otra y cuando se encontró en el dormitorio de Cat ya no era capaz de pensar. No le importaba cómo habían llegado hasta aquí, ni qué pasaría después, ni siquiera si Cat estaba lo bastante sobria como para recordar al día siguiente lo que había sucedido. Sólo quería saber lo que se sentía revolviendo su cabellera morena, besando sus labios carnosos y acariciando su cuerpo. De pie, junto a la cama, Cat le quitaba la camisa mientras le besaba apasionadamente. Gabe estaba de espaldas a la ventana y Cat justo frente a ella. Tenía que saber en qué momento justo parar, no iría más allá de lo suficiente para que Vincent los viera y pensara que iban a llegar al final. Aún le preocupaba un poco, a pesar de la bebida, que Vincent no reaccionara como ella esperaba, es decir, que en lugar de marcharse sintiéndose traicionado y con el corazón destrozado, entrara en su cuarto convertido en la bestia que era y le diera a Gabe una paliza de infarto…o incluso a ella. Después de todo aún no controlaba muy bien sus instintos cuando se creía acorralado. Estos pensamientos la ayudaron a evadir su mente mientras besaba y acariciaba a Gabe, un hombre muy atractivo, pero por el que ella no sentía absolutamente nada.

Cuando escuchó las campanadas de la iglesia cercana tocar las doce, la hora en que Vincent le había dicho que se pasaría por su casa para estar un rato juntos y _"recuperar memoria"_, como él solía llamar a sus intensas sesiones de sexo, vio su sombra aproximarse a la ventana seguida de su cuerpo y un nudo se le formó en el estómago que le impedía respirar. _"Es por su bien, Cat, es por su bien, tienes que hacerlo"_. Así fue como pudo soportar su mirada incrédula, sus ojos cambiando de color de castaño a ámbar por los celos, el miedo que la invadió ante la idea de que entrara en la habitación y sucediera algo que ella no había previsto. No. Eso no pasó. Tal y como ella pensó, Vincent reaccionó dejando caer una lágrima y saltando al vacío desde donde estaba. Ya está. Ya lo había visto. Ahora tenía que darle una explicación a Gabe, quien, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se encontraba desnudo de cintura para arriba e intentando hacer lo mismo con Cat. Ella se retiró de repente, le miró a los ojos, que enseguida se llenaron de preguntas:

-Cat, ¿Qué….

-Lo siento, Gabe, lo siento mucho. –dijo ella intentando disculparse y echándose a llorar.- No pretendía llegar a esto, pero no he tenido más remedio. Ven, siéntate.

Le sentó sobre la cama y le explicó todo lo que la había llevado a montar esta escena llegando incluso a faltar al respeto a los sentimientos que sabía que Gabe tenía por ella. Esperaba que se marchara, que se enfadara, que la insultara…lo que no esperaba era que simplemente se quedara sentado a su lado mientras se ponía la camisa y le dijera:

-¿Nos tomamos una copa para digerir todo esto? – y la abrazara para que dejara de llorar.

Acabaron sentados en el sofá del salón de Cat, viendo una de esas series que repiten de madrugada hasta la saciedad y tomándose unos whiskies que consiguieron que ella pudiera dormir después de haber hecho lo más doloroso que había tenido que hacer en su vida.

Mientras tanto, Vincent había llegado a su casa, donde Tori le esperaba por su propia seguridad. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, nadie debía saberlo. Entró, dejó la chaqueta en la percha y se fue hacia el sofá, donde se sentó completamente en shock. Desde que Cat había dado con él no había dejado ni un instante de perseguirle, de intentar hacerle recordar todo lo que su padre se había encargado de borrar para que ningún sentimiento se interpusiera en sus misiones. Se había ido a la cama con él sólo para averiguar si eso disparaba algún recuerdo…pero no. No conseguía recordar nada de aquello. Algunas imágenes sueltas, como mucho, pero siempre de conversaciones o de momentos en que le salvaba la vida, nunca de nada íntimo. ¿Le habría engañado? ¿Habría sido todo una estrategia para conseguir algún extraño fin que él ignoraba? ¿Cómo había confiado en ella, que era una extraña para él, que se había acostado con él sin pensárselo, y que manipulaba sus sentimientos sólo con una mirada? ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar de aquella forma? ¿Y si en realidad era una de las que tenía que destruir?

Todos esos pensamientos daban vueltas por su cabeza cuando Tori apareció en las escaleras, mirándole provocativamente y tocándose su melena pelirroja. Bajó hasta donde se encontraba él y se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas debajo de su mini-salto de cama gris perla. Era una chica más joven, y muy, muy atractiva. Aunque eso no era algo que ahora mismo preocupara demasiado a Vincent.

-Hola, marinero. – le dijo en tono de broma aprovechando que vivía en un barco. – Un mal día, ¿eh?

Vincent intentó sonreír, pero sólo consiguió mostrar una mueca extraña entre dolor y decepción.

-Yo tengo el remedio para esos males. Sólo tienes que pedirlo. – le dijo ella con mirada provocadora.

-Verás…Tori…- se intentaba disculpar él – No es el mejor momento. No…

Ella simplemente le puso el dedo índice en los labios para impedir que siguiera hablando:

-Sólo necesito tu cuerpo. – le dijo levantándole la cara con su dedo en su barbilla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. – Tu cuerpo, Vincent, tus manos, tu boca…

Vincent permanecía inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar. Le invadía la misma furia que hacía un rato, cuando vio lo que jamás hubiera querido haber visto.

-No tu mente, no tu corazón… - susurraba Tori a su oído mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y le revolvía el pelo con las manos, bajando la mano derecha lentamente hasta su entrepierna, que ya mostraba los efectos de sus caricias. – Tu cuerpo. – le susurró mientras le invadía la boca con su lengua húmeda y caliente, a lo que él no pudo por menos que reaccionar lanzándose como un desesperado a su boca.

No pudo resistirse. No pudo pensar. Toda la ira que le invadía se transformó en un deseo febril por poseer a esta mujer aquí y ahora. La subió sobre sus piernas y la besó enérgicamente, como si le fuera la vida en ello, abriendo la boca y paseando su lengua por sus dientes blancos y la carne rosada de su lengua y del interior de su boca. Sus manos se desataron y acariciaron cada esquina de su cuello y de su nuca para después besarlos, paseó su lengua por detrás de sus orejas dejando un rastro de saliva hasta su pecho. El pequeño salto de cama se convirtió en jirones en el suelo cuando Vincent se lo arrancó incapaz de entretenerse en quitárselo. Tori gemía bajo sus dedos furiosos y desesperados. Precisamente eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Esa desesperación, esa fuerza. Subida sobre sus piernas, en el sofá, le levantó los brazos para sacarle la camiseta sin dejar de besarle el torso, apenas un momento para librarse de ella. Vincent estaba sudoroso, y le había parecido ver incluso una lágrima resbalando hasta el sofá donde tenía la cabeza apoyada. Pero eso no era asunto de ella. Esto sí. Se colocó de rodillas un momento para deshacerse del cinturón, los pantalones y la ropa interior, sin dejar de besarle. Luego volvió arriba, encima de él, esta vez empujándole contra le espalda del sofá para verle en toda su plenitud. Era perfecto, incluso así, con el pelo revuelto y sudando. Su cuerpo era perfecto, pensó, mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él y se introducía su sexo. Él se afanaba en acariciar sus pechos, lamer sus pezones y besar su cuello, mientras ella se movía arriba y abajo habiendo perdido completamente el control. Los dedos de él se perdían en cada pliegue de su sexo, hasta que encontró su punto débil y lo acarició con la yema del pulgar, primero lentamente, luego más rápido, mientras su lengua lamía cada rincón de sus pechos y volvía a invadir su boca sin ninguna piedad. Tori gemía descontrolada al tiempo que él respiraba casi con dificultad por la excitación y gemía de placer. Por fin notó cómo el cuerpo de ella se tornaba rígido y los espasmos de su orgasmo rodeando su sexo le provocaban a él un orgasmo salvaje haciendo que incluso sus ojos se volvieran ámbar por un segundo y lanzara gemidos casi animales. Ella se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, que permanecía aún contra la espalda del sofá, y lentamente le sacó de su interior.

-Ha sido…espectacular.- le susurró al oído antes de volver a ponerse el mini camisón para marcharse a la ducha.

Él permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos antes de seguirla.

-¿No ha sido suficiente? – le sonrió ella al ver cómo la seguía por las escaleras.

Vincent simplemente sonrió y echó a correr hacia el baño. Cuando ella entró en la ducha, la siguió, con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero no pudo acabar lo que había venido a hacer, pues una voz masculina le llamaba desde el salón.

-¡Vincent!

Reconoció la voz enseguida. Era Gabe. Se lanzó rápidamente hacia las escaleras con la intención de no dejarle pronunciar ni una palabra antes de darle el primer puñetazo, pero Gabe sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba viniendo aquí. Antes de que bajara todos los escalones, le dijo:

-Nada de lo que crees que ha pasado, ha sucedido. –tenía los brazos extendidos hacia él, temiendo que sus palabras no surtieran efecto y tuviera que defenderse. Pero Vincent se paró en seco.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Todo fue una trampa de Cat, para ti y para mí. Ella quería que vieras exactamente lo que has visto.

Vincent no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué razones la habrían llevado a eso? Su mirada era transparente, expresaba todas las preguntas que se estaba haciendo en ese momento:

-Su padre pretendía eliminarte cuando no le sirvieras. Tus sentimientos te están haciendo débil, y pronto no le serás de ninguna utilidad. Te perdonó la vida porque ella le prometió que te alejaría de ella para siempre, que volverías a ser la herramienta que él necesitaba.

-¿Entonces…? – Vincent no podía continuar. Estaba tan confundido que era incapaz de procesar la última hora de su vida.

-En cuanto te marchaste de la ventana, me lo explicó todo entre lágrimas. La he dejado en el sofá, bastante bebida, creyendo que ya todo acabó, que no te volverá a ver más.

Gabe relajó cada músculo de su cuerpo y de su rostro en cuanto Vincent se desplomó en el sofá. Creía que reaccionaría de otra forma. Había venido hasta aquí para liberarle de los sentimientos que le hubieran invadido tras la escena que presenció en la habitación de Cat, y por alguna razón, no lo había conseguido. Una voz femenina seguida de un cuerpo de infarto envuelto en una mini-toalla, dijo:

-¿Qué pasó con nuestra ducha?

Gabe no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo mientras Tori le miraba sonriendo desde la escalera y le guiñaba un ojo:

-¿Te unes a nosotros?- dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Ahora, de camino a la pequeña cabaña en el bosque que Vincent había alquilado para pasar el fin de semana, la idea no le parecía tan buena. Cat estaba realmente enfadada con él y no le iba a perdonar fácilmente. Podía comprender, porque ya se lo había dicho, que se hubiera dejado llevar por su ira y su rabia en el momento en que la vio con Gabe, pero estaba muy dolida, una cosa no quitaba la otra. Fue el propio Vincent el que se lo contó al día siguiente. Y ella reaccionó de la única manera que supo: rompiendo con él. Y entonces pensó en cuántas veces habían empezado y acabado una relación de poco más de un año, cuántas veces se habían tenido que pedir perdón porque se habían hecho daño mutuamente por acción o por omisión, y decidió que ya estaba bien, que a lo mejor no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, como ella siempre había pensado, y que mejor dejarlo definitivamente antes de que jamás fuera capaz de separarse de él y ambos llevaran una existencia triste y llena de problemas.

Por su parte, Vincent se moría por saber lo que Cat estaba pensando, pero jamás se lo preguntaría. Sabía el daño que le había hecho, y sabía que no había sido sólo ahora, si no en más ocasiones de las que quería recordar. Y eso que su vida anterior con ella aún no había vuelto a su memoria… Después de unos días sin verse tras las ruptura, Vincent fue a su apartamento una noche y le dijo que tenían que intentar volver a conectar, que no soportaba la idea de haber pasado por su vida y haber significado tanto el uno para el otro como para acabar sin siquiera hablarse. Cat, como siempre, capituló. Porque siempre hacía lo que él le pedía, porque aunque no quería, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Le había echado tanto de menos que cuando entró en su cuarto para cambiarse y le vio de pie junto a la ventana, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que enseguida disimuló para hacerse un poco la dura. No sabía a dónde llegarían esta vez, ni siquiera si quería volver a intentarlo, pero se dejó llevar, como hacía siempre desde el primer día que le vio.

Desde que salieron de la ciudad, una leve llovizna había empezado a caer, nada importante, pensó ella. Pero ahora, una media hora después, llovía intensamente y estaba empezando a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

-¿Queda mucho, Vincent?

-No, unos diez minutos. ¿Por qué? – preguntó con gesto preocupado.

-No sé, no me gusta la intensidad de la lluvia. Quiero que lleguemos ya a algún sitio.

Vincent siguió conduciendo y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón, estaba lloviendo con demasiada fuerza y pronto los caminos se llenarían de barro y sería imposible circular. En unos minutos divisaron la cabaña y Cat sonrió.

-¡Por fin! – exclamó como una niña pequeña con un regalo.

Se dieron toda la prisa que pudieron, pero para cuando Vincent consiguió abrir la puerta estaban totalmente empapados. Cerró tras de sí y se fue directamente a la chimenea. Miró a Cat con un gesto de decepción.

-Oh…oh…

-¿Qué pasa, Vincent? No me gusta cuando dices eso.- dijo ella tiritando.

-La leña está fuera y está totalmente mojada.

-¡Qué! No puedo creerlo. Estoy muerta de frío.

-Quítate toda esa ropa mojada – dijo él sabiendo que de no hacerlo cogería una pulmonía.

Cat entró en el único dormitorio que había en la pequeña cabaña y fue directamente al baño interior a coger una toalla. El ambiente estaba completamente congelado y no podía dejar de tiritar. Se metió en la cama una vez seca y se arropó con las mantas. Aun así le castañeaban los dientes. Vincent apareció en el dormitorio con la intención de secarse y quitarse la ropa mojada también. Fue cuando ella le dijo socarronamente entre escalofríos:

-¿Un solo dormitorio, Keller?

Él se puso colorado en lugar de sonreír.

-Dormiré en el sofá, no te preocupes.

-Ya lo creo que dormirás en el sofá.

Vincent tampoco podía parar de tiritar de frío, incluso cuando salió del baño envuelto en la toalla. Al ambiente helado de la estancia se unía la humedad provocada por la lluvia y hacía que fuera prácticamente insoportable. Cuando se dirigía al salón a cumplir con su penitencia de dormir en el sofá, fue Cat quien le dijo:

-Bien pensado lo mejor que podemos hacer es acostarnos juntos…quiero decir…estar en la misma cama…

Vincent no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, pero ella tenía toda la razón. Juntos, cuerpo con cuerpo, al menos conservarían el poco calor que ambos pudieran ofrecerse. De lo contrario se congelarían. Tímidamente él se coló entre las sábanas y fue a abrazarla.

-Lo siento. No pretendía que esto empezara así… - le dijo algo avergonzado.

Ella hizo un amago de sonreír, pero tenía demasiado frío y estaba demasiado enfadada por verse obligada a estar entre los brazos de Vincent. Hubiera querido hacerse de rogar un poco más y ahora, con él prácticamente desnudo igual que ella, bajo las sábanas, bueno…ahora no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar estar cerca de él…no dejarse llevar por su olor y su calor, por esa voz ronca como el ronroneo de un gato, por ese cuerpo que ahora mismo estaba rodeándola de cintura para arriba y haciéndole sentir su calor.

Así permanecieron abrazados en silencio unos minutos hasta que ambos dejaron de temblar. Poco a poco las sábanas se habían ido calentando y, excepto los pies de Cat, que eran como dos helados, todo se notaba más cálido. Cat podía sentir a Vincent respirando junto a su oído, y desde donde se encontraba, justo debajo de su barbilla, podía casi ver el latido de su corazón. Él no hablaba, no sabía qué decir, y la situación estaba siendo un poco incómoda. Fue ella la que miró hacia la ventana y le dijo:

-Sigue sin dejar de llover.

Él no contestó.

-¡Dios mío! Tengo los pies helados, casi no me los siento.

Vincent le dijo que los pusiera entre sus piernas, debajo de la toalla, para que se le calentaran, y ella le miró incrédula:

-¿En serio crees que va a ser tan fácil?

-¡Vamos, Catherine, vas a coger un resfriado!

Ella dobló las rodillas y subió poco a poco los pies hasta colocarlos entre los muslos de él, que estaban calientes y secos.

-¡Ooooh, qué gusto! – se le escapó al notar el calor. Vincent soltó una carcajada involuntaria y se ganó el primer cachete del fin de semana en el hombro.

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué me has pegado?

-Si no supiera que es imposible que manipules el tiempo, pensaría que todo esto de la tormenta es cosa tuya, Vincent.

-Catherine, lo que voy a decirte no te va a gustar, pero…deberíamos quitarnos las toallas.

-¡De eso nada!

-Cat, tenemos que aprovechar todo el calor que podamos. Prometo no hacer nada que te pueda molestar…por favor…

Lo que más la fastidiaba a ella era que él tenía razón. Se deshizo de la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo y la sacó por uno de los lados de la cama, y él hizo lo mismo.

-Ahora colócate encima de mí.

Cat le miró a punto de soltar una carcajada de puro nervio, pero vio que él hablaba en serio.

-Catherine, he sido soldado, he vivido antes este tipo de situaciones…colócate encima de mí.

Y así fue como en menos de una hora desde que habían llegado a la cabaña estaban desnudos por completo, él debajo y ella encima, abrazados, él mirando al techo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios y ella mirando hacia la ventana preguntándose cómo había acabado otra vez así, encima de aquel cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, rodeada por sus brazos fuertes y suaves que siempre la habían hecho sentir que todo estaba bajo control, notando el latido de su corazón y su respiración entrecortada en su oído.

-Siento molestarte con…bueno, ya sabes…

Cat se echó a reír dándose cuenta de que Vincent tenía una erección que sentía ahora mismo en una de sus ingles.

-Lo siento mucho por ti, pero tendrás que arreglártelas solito.

-¿Estás segura? – dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Sabía a dónde llevaría todo esto, no soy tonta, pero para tu información – añadió con una amplia sonrisa en los labios - no será hoy. Así que…ya estás guardando la pistola.

Él supo que no tenía nada qué hacer. Estaría castigado hasta que ella decidiera que le había perdonado.

Permanecieron un buen rato así, abrazados, hasta que por fin Catherine se quedó dormida y su respiración tranquila y regular hizo que Vincent se durmiera también, no sin antes sonreír al recordar que era falso que no hubiera leña dentro, estaba a uno de los lados de la chimenea, dentro de un mueble especial que estaba cubierto por unos cojines, disfrazado de asiento. Su estrategia les había conducido hasta la cama, pero eso era todo. Aunque era mucho más de lo que él esperaba conseguir cuando planeó la pequeña escapada.

Había sido un día muy largo, pero por fin había dejado de llover con tanta fuerza. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la fina lluvia sobre el tejado de la cabaña y sus respiraciones. Ya de madrugada, cuando se encontraban profundamente dormidos, un extraño humo que procedía de debajo de la puerta inundó la habitación impidiendo que pudieran despertarse ante lo que les acechaba. Unos hombres vestidos con trajes especiales entraron en la estancia y cogieron primero a Cat y luego a Vincent, trasladándolos a un enorme furgón negro equipado con instalaciones médicas donde acabaron de sedarles para evitar que opusieran resistencia.

La siguiente vez que abrieron los ojos, ambos estaban en distintas camas en lo que parecía ser una habitación de una clínica. Vincent fue el primero en despertar y descubrir que no podía moverse, estaba totalmente paralizado. Al menos sí podía mover el cuello, lo que le permitió observar a Cat en la camilla de al lado. Ella seguía dormida.

-¡Catherine! – la llamó intentando despertarla, pero ella no se movió, así que volvió a llamarla, y de nuevo no obtuvo resultado.

Antes de tener ocasión de volver a intentarlo, un hombre vestido con traje apareció en la estancia y se situó junto a su cama:

-Veo que vamos a necesitar una dosis más alta para evitar que despiertes, Vincent.

Vincent dirigió su mirada al hombre que estaba junto a él y por fin le preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?

-No importa quién soy, sino qué quiero, y eso no es algo que te incumba.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cama donde se encontraba Cat. Alargó la mano y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

-¡No la toques! – le dijo Vincent.

-No estás en posición de darme órdenes, no sé si te has dado cuenta. – y le acarició la cara con la mano a la chica, a lo que ella tampoco reaccionó.

-¡He dicho que no la toques! – gritó Vincent desde su cama aún incapaz de moverse.

-La detective Chandler y yo vamos a comenzar una agradable relación en cuanto se despierte, cosa que no creo que tarde en suceder. En cuanto a ti…bueno, a ti te necesito con vida, aunque primero necesito que quien te borró la memoria la primera vez, vuelva a hacerlo. – le dijo mientras se colocaba de nuevo a su lado.

Vincent se sorprendió. ¿Quién era este hombre y para qué le necesitaba? Y sobre todo, ¿para qué necesitaba borrarle de nuevo sus recuerdos? La sola idea de no recordar de nuevo a Catherine le partió el corazón. Precisamente ahora que habían creado nuevos recuerdos juntos y habían recuperado buena parte de su vida anterior, este individuo quería despojarle de lo único que le hacía humano.

Catherine tosió en la otra cama y el desconocido se fue inmediatamente hacia ella. Se colocó junto a la cama y esperó pacientemente a que acabara de abrir los ojos. Cat, por su parte, fijó la vista en el techo de la habitación sin recordar lo que había sucedido. Intentó moverse y descubrió que no podía. Fue entonces cuando le entró el pánico. Vincent la llamó desde su cama:

-Catherine, estoy aquí, tranquila. – trató de calmarla viendo su desesperación al intentar moverse sin conseguirlo. No podía soportar verla asustada y no poder ayudarla.

-Detective Chandler, bienvenida – la saludó el desconocido del traje.

Cat se calmó lo suficiente como para mirarle e intentar averiguar si le conocía de algo. Era alto, corpulento, moreno de piel y de pelo, con grandes ojos negros. No. No le reconocía. No le recordaba. No le había visto jamás. Estaba segura.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

-¿De usted? Nada, querida. Le necesito a él. Pero para atraer a quien puede proporcionarme lo que busco, la necesito también a usted. Y para divertirme, ¿por qué no? – añadió mientras le acariciaba la cara con los dedos.

Cat intentó zafarse, pero lo único que pudo mover fue el cuello y girar la cabeza. Al lado, Vincent intentaba levantarse de la cama sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

-Acabarás dañándote el cuello si no te estás quieto, Vincent. – le dijo el hombre. Entonces pulsó un botón situado en la pared encima de la cama de Cat y apareció una mujer con uniforme de enfermera, pantalón blanco y camiseta blanca, y una jeringuilla en la mano.

-Bien, Vincent. Vas a dormir otro rato mientras la detective y yo nos ponemos al día.

Vincent intentaba revolverse casi enloquecido ante la idea de que lo que este individuo pretendía hacerle a Cat sin que él pudiera defenderla…ni ella misma, pues tampoco parecía poder moverse.

-Te juro que si la tocas, si le haces daño…no habrá un rincón donde te puedas esconder de mí.

-Bla, bla, bla. – le dijo el hombre mientras señalaba a la enfermera que le inyectara lo que traía en la jeringuilla. Él intentó resistirse, pero fue inútil. En unos segundos estaba de nuevo fuera de combate.

Cat le miraba aterrada.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho? – preguntó.

-Nada, cariño. Está descansando. Pero la idea de que cuando se despierte piense que te hemos hecho daño era muy atractiva para mí.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que alguien me haga un favor y para ello os necesito vivos e intactos a los dos. Pero Vincent no lo sabe. Es divertido verle asustado. En fin. Vamos a trasladarte a otra habitación. Despídete de él.

Cat miró al hombre confundida:

-Dijiste que no ibas a hacerle daño.

-Y no voy a hacérselo, pero si consigo lo que quiero, no volverá a recordarte nunca más. Me aseguraré de ello por mi bien.

Catherine se estremeció.

-No puedes hacernos eso. Te daré lo que quieras. Por favor, no nos hagas eso… - las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Por más que quisiera aceptar tu tentadora oferta…es imposible. Le necesito como soldado, como el mejor soldado, el que acabó con Muirfield. Y para eso…bueno, ya conoces la historia.

La misma enfermera que había entrado antes se colocó a los pies de la cama de Cat y empezó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta mientras ella miraba a Vincent incapaz de asumir que todo volvería a empezar. De nada habían servido los meses de búsqueda, la espera, la ilusión de encontrarle por fin sano y salvo, el haberle hecho recordar sus momentos juntos, el haber construido nuevos recuerdos juntos…de nada. Probablemente no le vería nunca más, y si volvía a encontrarle, no había garantías de que pudiera volver a recuperarle.

Una vez la enfermera la hubo sacado de la habitación, el hombre las siguió. La llevaron a un cuarto similar en el que estaba y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la volvieron a dormir. Entonces el desconocido activó una pantalla donde apareció el padre de Cat.

-Agente Reynolds, encantado de saludarle.

Lo primero de lo que Reynolds se percató desde donde estaba fue en la mujer que había tumbada en la cama justo detrás del hombre con el que estaba hablando. Enseguida supo que se trataba de Cat y también lo que este hombre quería.

-Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, Reynolds – le dijo el hombre.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla, ¿me oyes?

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerle daño…No si llegamos a un acuerdo, por eso está aquí. Pero ha sido genial ver revolverse a Vincent ante la perspectiva. Sabes lo que quiero. Quiero a Vincent para mí, para mi equipo, y le quiero como soldado, como cuando te entregó a Li Zhao. ¿Lo harás?

-Sabes que lo haré. Pero tendrás que llevarlo tú a las instalaciones militares para que vuelvan a empezar el proceso de borrado. O decirme dónde estás.

-Buen intento. No te preocupes. Mejor tú me envías los datos y yo me encargo de trasladarlo allí. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

-Lo tendremos en cuanto mi hija esté a salvo conmigo.

-Eso no funciona así, agente Reynolds. Tendrás a tu hija en cuanto yo tenga a Vincent.

-¿Cómo? No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Necesitaremos semanas para volver a borrarle todos los recuerdos que ha recuperado y los que ha construido…

-Ese es el trato.

-No. Devuélveme a Cat.

-¿Para que no cumplas tu parte, crees que soy imbécil?

-Cumpliré. Me conoces. Sabes que cumpliré.

El hombre se volvió para mirar de nuevo a la joven dormida en la cama y luego miró de nuevo a la pantalla.

-Muy bien. Pero te lo advierto. Si no cumples, no habrá advertencias. La mataré y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo. Y lo sabes. Tendremos que dejar que crea que ha logrado escapar, o sospechará.

Reynolds asintió con la cabeza y apagó su monitor. Por su parte, el desconocido salió de la habitación de Cat y se fue a ver a Vincent. Nada más entrar le inyectó un suero que le devolvió la consciencia. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué había pasado hasta que vio de nuevo al hombre del traje junto a él. Entonces intentó moverse otra vez sin conseguirlo.

-Vincent, Vincent, Vincent…qué fierecilla la detective Chandler… me ha costado un poco doblegarla.

La ira que invadió todo su ser en aquel momento hubiera sido suficiente para acabar con este individuo de un plumazo, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que le inyectaron, era tan eficaz como para no permitir siquiera asomarse a la bestia a sus ojos.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Nada que no me estuviera pidiendo a gritos…y ha gritado bastante.

-Te arrancaré todos los órganos de tu cuerpo mientras aún estés con vida, te lo juro- dijo Vincent enfurecido. Entonces preguntó - ¿Está viva?

-Por supuesto que está viva. Mis amigos también quieren disfrutar de la experiencia…

Y dicho esto, volvió a inyectar un suero en su brazo que le durmió de nuevo pensando justo antes en lo que estarían haciendo a la única persona que se había preocupado por él hasta el punto de arriesgarlo todo sin importarle las consecuencias.

El hombre del traje sonrió:

-Bueno, no me he divertido bastante, pero no me queda más remedio que trasladarlo.

Tocó un interruptor junto a la pared y un hombre de uniforme apareció.

-Llévale a la unidad móvil. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí. Asegúrate de que no os siguen, yo iré detrás en mi coche.

El hombre empezó a empujar la camilla donde Vincent dormía ajeno totalmente a su destino y al de Cat.

Mientras, en la habitación de al lado, una Cat desorientada se despertaba y miraba a su alrededor atentamente hasta tomar conciencia de dónde se encontraba. "¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un dedo? ¿He movido un dedo?", pensó, y sonrió ante la posibilidad de poder escapar de aquel lugar. Respiró hondo y esperó. En unos minutos pudo mover la mano, luego el brazo, y así, poco a poco fue notando como si su cuerpo despertara de un largo letargo. Primero un pequeño hormigueo, luego por fin la sensación de que su carne y su sangre de nuevo la obedecían. Esperó pacientemente hasta que supo con certeza que era dueña de todo su cuerpo, y entonces se sentó en la cama. No había nadie, y tampoco habían aparecido por allí durante todo el rato en que ella estuvo recuperándose. Pensó que mejor tener un plan antes de que alguien intentara ponerle de nuevo una de esas inyecciones. Miró a los lados y a todos los rincones de la habitación. Se miró a sí misma. Estaba vestida con un pantalón y una camisa propia de una enfermera, de un color azul claro, como de personal de hospital. No tenía zapatos. No importaba. Lo primero sería averiguar dónde estaba Vincent, y sacarle de allí, salir de allí los dos juntos como habían hecho hasta ahora de todas las situaciones tan extrañas en que se habían encontrado desde que se conocieron. Se colocó detrás de la puerta de la habitación y comprobó no sin extrañarse que estaba abierta. Anduvo por un largo pasillo como de laboratorio u hospital, blanco y aséptico, hasta entrar en la habitación que creyó recordar era la que había compartido con Vincent cuando se despertó. Pero no estaba ni la cama, sólo todos los instrumentos propios de una habitación de hospital y…no puede ser…un móvil tirado en el suelo justo debajo de una pequeña mesita de noche, casi escondido detrás. Debió caérsele a alguien. Miró a todos lados y se lanzó sobre el teléfono como si le fuera la vida en ello. El primer número que le vino a la cabeza fue el de JT, así que se colocó detrás de la puerta, para sorprender a quien pudiera entrar, y lo marcó. A la tercera señal su amigo contestó:

-JT…soy yo, Cat.

-Cat? No estabas en el bosque con Vincent?

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy allí?

-El número desde el que me estás llamando emite una señal, y te sitúa en la zona del puerto.

-Tienes que venir a buscarme. Nos secuestraron a Vincent y a mí, pero no consigo encontrarle.

-¿Os qué…? No te muevas de ahí, enseguida estoy contigo. Busca una salida y espérame. No tardaré. Y no sueltes ese teléfono, por lo que más quieras.

JT subió en su coche, que estaba aparcado junto al lugar donde vivía y se lanzó dirección al puerto a buscar a Cat. Ella, mientras tanto, caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos, abriendo y cerrando puertas, intentando encontrar una salida y el lugar a dónde podrían haberse llevado a Vincent. Nada, ni lo uno ni lo otro. Parecía encontrarse en algún complejo hospitalario que hubiera sido abandonado repentinamente por todo el mundo. Giró a la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo y divisó una puerta al fondo, una puerta que parecía de salida a algún tipo de terraza o patio. Se acercó y la abrió lentamente, asomando la cabeza con mucho cuidado…el puerto. Estaba justo en la salida de aquel lugar. No había encontrado a Vincent, de hecho, sabía positivamente que no había nadie más con ella, porque ya la hubieran interceptado. Se encogió y se frotó los brazos con las manos, estaba helada de frío. Fuera había estado nevando, y ella llevaba un simple pijama de hospital. Empezó a temblar al tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas heladas. Estaba temblando de frío y de miedo, de la angustia que le provocaba saber que había puerto a perder a Vincent y que seguramente ahora no podría encontrarlo jamás. Se asegurarían de ellos quienes le hubieran retenido. Los labios se le estaban volviendo morados por el frío, y el aire seco le quemaba el rostro, que le ardía, a pesar del frío. Justo entonces, JT daba la vuelta a la esquina con su coche y paraba a su lado. Se bajó para cogerla, al ver el estado en que se encontraba, casi congelada y en shock.

-¡Cat, Cat! – le decía mientras la abrazaba. – Cat, háblame. Dime algo por favor.

-Le volví a perder, JT…volví a perder a Vincent. –dijo dejándose caer contra el cuerpo de JT.

JT la ayudó a subir al coche y la envolvió con su chaquetón, luego puso la calefacción a tope para que entrara en calor y salió de allí disparado. Mientras ella lloraba a su lado, intentaba calmarla.

-Le encontraremos, Cat. Ya lo encontramos una vez y te prometo que volveremos a hacerlo.

La llevó a la casa que habían compartido él y Vincent. No quería dejarla sola ni un momento. Cuando la tumbó en la cama y la tapó, notó que tenía mucha fiebre y salió a buscar medicamentos al botiquín del baño. Consiguió que tomara lo que le ofreció y volvió a taparla. Temblaba a causa de los escalofríos de la fiebre tan alta. Entonces JT pensó en Gabe y Tess. Con las prisas y el pánico que se apoderó de él al escuchar que Cat estaba en peligro, se había olvidado de avisarles. Se sentó en el salón y marcó el teléfono de Gabe para contarle todo lo sucedido. Gabe prometió llamar a Tess para ponerla al día e ir juntos a ver a Cat.

No tardaron ni media hora en llegar.

-¿Dónde está? – dijo Gabe irrumpiendo en el salón como alma que lleva el diablo.

JT señaló a las escaleras y los tres subieron. JT abrió la puerta del dormitorio que un día fue de Vincent y Gabe pudo verla dormida, ya tranquila, sin temblar.

-Le he dado unos antibióticos y un calmante. Tenía mucha fiebre. Estaba prácticamente desnuda y medio congelada cuando la localicé.

Gabe le miró sorprendido al oírle:

-¿Medio desnuda?- la sola imagen de ella así en su mente le provocó pánico

-Bueno…sólo llevaba un pijama de esos de hospital…no es que no llevara nada…

Gabe se tranquilizó. Por un momento pensó que Vincent y ella podían haber sido asaltados por delincuentes comunes que hubieran intentado violar a Cat o algo peor. Luego pensó que si eso hubiera sido así Vincent no lo habría permitido. Quien quiera que le tuviera en su poder, sabía cómo evitar que la bestia se manifestara. De lo contrario, jamás la hubiera dejado sola. Desde el quicio de la puerta en que se encontraba, a Gabe Cat le pareció una niña desvalida, ahora dormida después de un día horrible. Sonrió y cerró la puerta. Bajaron todos al salón a intentar averiguar cómo volver a dar con Vincent y con quién se lo había llevado.

Mientras tanto, en un enorme complejo militar muy lejos de allí, Vincent despertaba en una habitación solo, pudiendo levantarse, lo cual le tranquilizó bastante. Se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba mareado y se sentía muy débil. No sabía qué día era ni cuánto tiempo había estado dormido. De pronto recordó a Cat y miró a su alrededor. Sólo vio una puerta, no había ventanas. A su lado, la cama de la que se acababa de levantar y una cámara que le vigilaba desde un rincón del techo. Se acercó a la puerta para comprobar si podía abrirla de algún modo, pero no pudo. Intentó traer a la bestia consigo pero tampoco lo consiguió. Por primera vez en muchos años se sintió débil, impotente, incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo y a la mujer que amaba de lo que pudieran pretender estos individuos. No sabía si estaba en el mismo lugar, o si Cat estaba cerca o no. Se concentró pero no le sirvió de nada. Sus sentidos le habían abandonado. No podía oler su aroma, no podía escuchar el latido de su corazón…o sencillamente no estaba allí. En aquel momento supo que estaba perdido, era un hombre normal a merced de lo que sus secuestradores quisieran de él, y no tuvo miedo por sí mismo, sino porque no sabía qué había sido de Catherine. Volvió a la cama, se sentó y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta. Cuando la oyó abrirse presintió que era el final.

Cuatro largos meses pasaron en los que ninguno de sus amigos dejó de buscarle, pero no apareció. Noches sin dormir, vigilando las calles, cada edificio, cada hospital…y nada. Teléfonos mudos que se negaban a dar la noticia que todos esperaban, que alguien, en algún lugar, había visto a Vincent. Catherine no quería abandonar la búsqueda, a pesar de que todos los demás ya le habían hablado de la necesidad de tomarse las cosas con más calma. Y estaba empezando a perder toda esperanza de volverle a ver. Habían seguido a su padre, habían pinchado sus teléfonos, pero no habían conseguido nada. Ahora estaba fuera del país, aunque libre para ella de toda sospecha.

Aquella mañana dejó su apartamento para ir a trabajar como cualquier otro día, totalmente ajena al hecho de que alguien la vigilaba desde una azotea no muy lejana. Más aún, era el objetivo de un punto de mira que la acompañaba a cada paso. Detrás de él, un francotirador cubierto por un pasamontañas, estaba preparado para disparar. Y de repente, el latido de un corazón se lo impidió. Era el sonido más particular que había oído en su vida, como si se tratara de un bebé escuchando el corazón en el interior de su madre. Rítmico, tranquilo, seguro…No tuvo más remedio que apartar el arma y quitarse el pasamontañas para poder respirar… ¿Por qué le había temblado el pulso? Durante mucho tiempo había sido entrenado para llevar a cabo esta misión, y no había podido apretar el gatillo. Catherine desapareció en su comisaría mientras el francotirador guardaba su arma y sus instrumentos de vigilancia. Estaba nervioso, turbado, y pensando que tenía que averiguar lo que había sucedido. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la mujer volvió a salir camino de una cafetería cercana, luego vio cómo volvía al trabajo, y finalmente, después de una larga jornada aunque aparentemente tranquila, observó cómo volvía a su coche y se marchaba. Fue entonces cuando decidió seguirla.

La joven se había metido en un bloque de apartamentos después de aparcar su coche en un callejón cercano. El francotirador se colocó en la escalera de incendios a observarla ir y venir por la casa. No la conocía. Estaba seguro de que no la había visto antes en ningún lugar, aparte de la información que había recibido por parte de sus superiores para que llevara a cabo su misión. Entonces pensó que ahora la tenía lo bastante cerca como para volverlo a intentar. Abrió la bolsa negra en la que llevaba el arma y se disponía a prepararla cuando un olor familiar envolvió sus sentidos. Era perfume, o gel de ducha, pero no sabría identificarlo, sin embargo, ese olor le había alterado de nuevo por completo. En el apartamento, Cat se sentaba en el sofá de su salón y encendía la tele mientras. Un brisa fresca de primavera entraba por la ventana, los visillos ondeaban de fuera a adentro gracias a ella. Cerró los ojos. Daría media vida por dormir una noche, una sola noche, pero sabía que eso no sería posible hasta que Vincent volviera. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba, mirándola desde la escalera de incendios. Se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a la ventana. Él no se movió. No esperaba que abriera los ojos, pero no pensaba marcharse hasta averiguar por qué no había sido capaz de acabar la misión para la que había sido entrenado.

-¡Vincent! ¡Dios mío! ¿Eres tú?

El joven permaneció de pie frente a la ventana, mirándola fijamente. Ella actuaba como si le conociera, y le había llamado por su nombre…Vincent…y le había sonado tan familiar escucharlo de sus labios, como si estuvieran hechos sólo para ello, como si él fuera real ahora que ella le había reconocido.

Cat le miraba a los ojos fijamente. Acababa de descubrir qué pasaba. Le era familiar esa mirada vacía, sospechosa, constantemente interrogándola con la mirada.

-No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? De nuevo no me recuerdas.

Ante su silencio, le tendió la mano.

-Entra…

Viendo la bolsa de la que asomaba el arma, Cat sintió un escalofrío, pero aun así siguió con la mano extendida, esperando que él la cogiera.

-No voy a hacerte daño…no soy yo la que lleva un rifle. Vincent, entra…

Entonces él tendió también su mano y tocó la de ella. Sintió que era un tacto familiar, conocido, y se tranquilizó. Catherine le llevó hasta el sofá y le indicó que se sentara frente a ella. Ahora sabía cómo actuar para no asustarle. No iba a acosarle con preguntas o intentando abrazarle. Ya sabía que ahora mismo era una extraña para él.

-¿Puedes decirme qué haces aquí? – le preguntó preocupada, sin dejar de mirar la bolsa.

-Tú sabes quién soy… ¿de qué me conoces?

-Créeme, no va a arreglar nada que te lo diga ahora, pero si te sientes mejor, lo haré. Estamos juntos, Vincent…no sé cómo llamarlo, digamos que soy tu novia.

Él reaccionó asombrándose… ¿Su novia? ¿Por qué tenía órdenes de matar a una policía corrupta que ahora le decía que era su novia? ¿Y por qué no le extrañaba esta información tanto como debería? No la conocía, sin embargo se sentía cerca de ella.

-Sé lo que sientes, Vincent. No es la primera vez que te hacen esto. ¡Dios! No puedo creer que estés aquí… Estaba segura de que ya jamás volvería a verte.

-¿Quién me ha hecho qué?- le preguntó capaz de reaccionar al fin.

-Tus recuerdos…La primera vez que te secuestraron fue hace muchos meses. Te borraron la memoria, no me recordabas ni a mí ni a nadie de tu vida anterior, sólo hechos generales, nada personal. Dijiste que así eras mejor soldado.

-¿Soldado?

-Sí. Alguien quiere que hagas algo para él, o para ellos, no sé…y te necesita así. Y por lo que veo- dijo señalando con la mirada la bolsa con el arma – el objetivo soy yo.

Vincent no podía dejar de mirarla, su voz, sus gestos, no le eran ajenos…sabía que no le estaba mintiendo. El latido de su corazón así lo indicaba al tiempo que apaciguaba sus emociones.

-¿Soy yo, Vincent?

Él asintió con la cabeza y luego continuó:

-No he podido hacerlo…no sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que es un error…como si fuera algo que no debo hacer. Sin embargo, mis órdenes son acabar contigo.

-¿De quién?

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que trabajo para alguien que se encarga de mí, y que me dijo que pronto me indicaría lo que tenía que hacer. Nos comunicamos por ordenador principalmente.

-Estamos como al principio… - le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos desesperanzada. De repente, como pensándolo mejor, añadió – No importa. Si lo arreglamos una vez, volveremos a hacerlo.

Se quedaron así, sentados uno frente al otro en el sofá, mirándose, incapaces de manifestar todos los miedos que les asaltaban ahora mismo, pero sintiendo que estaban en el lugar en el que tenían que estar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Puedes repetirme eso? – la voz de JT al otro lado del teléfono no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-Está aquí, conmigo. Está igual que la otra vez, aunque más confiado.

-Voy para allá. No te muevas. Y no te fíes. – le dijo a la vez que colgaba el teléfono.

Sí. Se fiaba. Siempre confió en él. Siempre supo que nunca le haría daño. Ahora estaba algo más tranquilo que la vez anterior que desapareció, como si estuviera confundido, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, o de lo que habían hecho con él. Esta vez el experimento del borrado de memoria había funcionado mucho peor. Estaba dormido en el sofá donde habían hablado un rato la noche anterior hasta que ella logró convencerle de que no iba a hacerle daño, de que un grupo de amigos le habían estado buscando desde que volvió a desaparecer. Le contó lo de la primera vez que fue secuestrado, y también le habló de cómo se conocieron y de cómo se enamoraron. Es duro convencer a la persona que amas una y otra vez de que está enamorado de ti, aunque no lo recuerde, aunque no lo sienta. Sin embargo, a éste Vincent no parecía extrañarle demasiado todo lo que ella le iba relatando, como si por fin algo hubiera dado sentido al caótico mundo en el que había vivido mientras estaba solo. Finalmente se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido sin casi darse cuenta, dando la sensación de que no había dormido tranquilo durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando JT llamó al timbre, Gabe le acompañaba. No habían querido despertar a Tess, que había tenido una semana de trabajo duro en la comisaría, pero JT pensó que Gabe sería de ayuda pues entendía todo este mundo de monstruos y experimentos, no en vano había sido uno de ellos.

Abrió la puerta y a JT le pareció que estaba agotada, pero su rostro mostraba la felicidad que solía mostrar cuando Vincent estaba alrededor, aunque las cosas no fueran bien.

-Pasad, está dormido en el salón, pero le he dicho que os iba a llamar. No quería que pensara que le había traicionado.

Gabe la miraba totalmente alucinado ante la obstinación de esta mujer por proteger a Vincent. Le había buscado hasta la saciedad y aunque esta vez fue él quien fue a ella, estaba seguro de que hubiera acabado encontrándole. Por eso nunca se atrevió a mencionarle sus sentimientos, porque sabía que lo que había entre ella y Vincent era mucho más grande, como si fuera cosa de alguna fuerza superior. Espantó estos pensamientos para centrarse en la conversación. Estaban de pie, justo detrás de la puerta de entrada de la casa, y desde allí podían ver a Vincent tumbado en el sofá, durmiendo plácidamente.

-Eso es todo lo que he podido averiguar. Aparentemente no está tan absorbido como la última vez. Quizás podamos recuperarle de algún modo… - suspiró Cat después de terminar su relato de los acontecimientos de la tarde.

JT y Gabe estaban en silencio, se miraban unos a otros de vez en cuando, hasta que fue Gabe quien propuso.

-¿Y con hipnosis?

JT se echó a reír.

-Vamos, tío, no me vengas con esas cosas…

-Sé que suena raro, pero toda su vida está en algún lugar de su subconsciente. Unas sesiones de hipnosis podrían ayudar a recomponer el rompecabezas que deber ser su mente ahora mismo. La primera vez estaba demasiado abducido, pero ahora, si está confuso y quiere prestarse a que le ayudemos, quizás podamos conseguir algo.

Cat pensó que no perderían nada por intentarlo, y de hecho, había leído de grandes logros conseguidos a través de la hipnosis, incluso en casos en los que ella misma había trabajado.

-¿Quién podría hacerlo? – preguntó decidida a no dejar escapar ninguna oportunidad de resolver la situación cuanto antes.

-El doctor Jackson, el mismo que nos ha ayudado en la comisaría. – respondió Gabe.

JT no quiso participar en la conversación, lo suyo no era la hipnosis, lo suyo era la tecnología, así que no quería estropear la sensación de que todo había terminado que flotaba en el ambiente.

Mientras tomaban un té en la cocina y casi susurraban para dejar descansar a Vincent, éste abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el sofá.

-¿Quiénes son? – le preguntó a Catherine medio dormido.

-Son los amigos de quienes te hablé… ¿lo recuerdas?

Él asintió con la cabeza y se unió a ellos en la cocina. Cat le ofreció un té y unas galletas que devoró en unos segundos. Aparentemente tampoco había comido mucho durante este tiempo.

Una vez le pusieron al día de todo lo que había estado pensando hacer para ayudarle, él no puso ninguna objeción. Daba la impresión de que estaba agotado. Cuando por fin se marcharon tras haber decidido empezar con el plan a la mañana siguiente, Vincent se dirigió de nuevo al sofá, pero fue Cat quien le tomó de la mano y le llevó al dormitorio.

-Sólo quiero que descanses…aquí descansarás mucho mejor.

Él se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba, y ella se colocó como pudo amoldándose a su cuerpo sin ningún esfuerzo, pues lo había hecho desde que se enamoraron, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Sé que debe parecerte todo muy confuso…no saber de dónde vienes, qué ha pasado, pero te prometo que lo arreglaré… ¿me crees?

-Sí, te creo. Tengo la extraña sensación de que este es el lugar donde debo estar.

-Lo es, Vincent, lo es.

Y así se quedaron dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente en que fueron a casa de JT a comenzar las sesiones de hipnosis.

Esta vez Tess también estaba con ellos. Ya la habían puesto al día de todo lo sucedido, y nada más ver a Cat se lanzó a abrazarla. No le dijo nada, sabía que no era necesario, sólo quería hacerla sentir que la apoyaba, y que, como siempre, la ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera en su mano. Cat respondió al abrazo bajo la atenta mirada de un Vincent más bien expectante, que se sentía más seguro entre este grupo de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Hemos pensado que estarías cómodo en aquel sofá… -le dijo JT a Vincent mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Vincent dirigió sus pasos hacia el sofá y luego se sentó. Cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta, Gabe fue a abrir y volvió acompañado de un hombre algo mayor, alto y negro. Cuando se colocaron junto a Vincent, que estaba sentado al lado de Cat sin dejar de mirarla, y el hombre se presentó.

-Soy Brian Jackson, psiquiatra. Cat – dijo mirando a la joven policía y saludando con la cabeza.

-Hola, Brian.

-En primer lugar, después de todo lo que me habéis contado, no sé si será muy efectivo, pues la hipnosis requiere de cierta colaboración entre ambos sujetos, el hipnotizador y el hipnotizado. No me gusta referirme así a esta técnica, pero quiero que me entendáis.

-Lo sabemos. Ya te hemos visto trabajar. – contestó Cat impaciente.

-Entonces empecemos.

-¡Casémonos! – le decía él sin dejar de besarla por el cuello. Ella sonrió y se retiró para mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Vincent! ¡Estás loco!

-Por ti. Catherine – la miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba – Eres la única mujer a quien he amado. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella colocó su mano en el rostro de él y simplemente dijo:

-Claro que me casaré contigo.

Entonces él sonrió y se lanzó a seguir besándola en aquella preciosa cama con dosel y sábanas de algodón egipcio. La chimenea estaba encendida dando un aspecto acogedor a la estancia, que de otra forma hubiera parecido fría, con los muros de piedra. Cerca de la cama, en el suelo, el corsé arrancado de su cuerpo, el vestido abullonado y las cintas del pelo, revelaban una lucha sin cuartel por poseerse el uno al otro, una lucha que hacía meses que había empezado, cuando se conocieron en una de las fiestas del palacio. No tardaron en enamorarse, no tardaron en entregarse por completo el uno al otro, hasta hoy. Y así seguían, enredados el uno en el cuerpo del otro, compartiendo el ansia y el placer del mutuo deseo y compañía. Vincent estaba sobre ella, cubriendo su cuello con besos y acariciando su rostro. El pelo algo largo, ahora sin recoger pues ella le había deshecho la cola en cuanto entraron en la habitación.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… - le susurraba entre beso y beso, hasta que ella le atrapó la boca con la suya para hacerle callar.

Entonces Catherine ya no quiso contenerse más y se dejó llevar. Le besó, primero dulce y suavemente, luego más apasionadamente. Él se sorprendió pero le correspondió con la misma fuerza. En unos segundos ella se había subido encima de él y se estaban besando como si quisieran recuperar los años perdidos antes de conocerse. Ella le acariciaba el pelo de la nuca y él besaba cada esquina de su cuello, de sus orejas, mientras la abrazaba como si fuera a escaparse de repente. Ella notó enseguida el efecto de sus caricias entre sus piernas, al sentir el sexo de Vincent contra el suyo, aún bajo la ropa. Se levantó y le cogió de la mano para llevarle a su cuarto donde podrían terminar algo que no había empezado hoy, sino hacía ya mucho tiempo, probablemente en otra vida. Se fueron desnudando ansiosamente como pudieron sin dejar de besarse, o de tocarse. Los labios de Vincent recorrían todo el cuerpo de Catherine suave y dulcemente, oliéndola, respirándola, como si se tratara de una droga de la que se ha estado largo tiempo privado, acariciando sus hombros, sus pechos, sus caderas, queriendo memorizar cada rincón de ese cuerpo que había ansiado conocer desde hacía tantos años y que ahora se le brindaba. Ahora estaban más calmados, disfrutando de cada caricia, de cada gemido, de cada respiración. Ya desnudos, debajo de las sábanas, se abrazaron. Vincent, que estaba encima de ella, la miró como si esperara el permiso para entrar en su cuerpo, y ella simplemente le atrajo hacia sí, le metió entre sus piernas y le cogió de las nalgas mientras sentía cómo la penetraba cuidadosamente. Las manos yacían entrelazadas sobre la almohada, el cuerpo de Vincent se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás en un intento desesperado por disfrutar de este momento tanto tiempo esperado. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaban bajo los dedos de su amada. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió su respiración en su cuello y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Él levantó la mirada un momento para encontrarse con los ojos de ella y susurrarle: "¿Sabes lo que es la sensación de haber nacido sólo para vivir este momento?". Enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella moviéndose más intensamente, haciéndola moverse con cada sacudida de su cuerpo. Catherine se movía con él, manteniendo su ritmo lento y preciso, dejándose llevar y perdiéndose en el tacto de su cuerpo contra el de ella, dentro de ella. Con su lento movimiento trataba de recrearse en su cercanía, en su olor, en su tacto. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de ella por fin respondía a sus caricias y movimientos cuando notó cómo le envolvía y le apretaba con sus brazos y sus piernas. Vincent notó cómo ella llegaba al clímax y sólo podía oír su respiración entrecortada y el grito apagado de su nombre cuando ella le mordió en el hombro intentando no gritar. Entonces también él se dejó llevar y empezó a moverse mucho más rápidamente hasta que una ola de placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo y sintió cómo llegaba al orgasmo. Se dejó caer lenta y suavemente contra ella, besando su cuello ahora empapado en sudor, mientras ella le abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda."

Al otro lado de la cama, unos pantalones, unas botas altas y una chaqueta larga tipo casaca, yacían en el suelo a la espera de que su dueño volviera a enfundárselos.

El día de la boda reunió en la abadía de la zona a toda la alta sociedad de la Francia de 1680. En el altar, el sacerdote lanzaba sus plegarias mientras justo delante de él, arrodillados, Vincent y Catherine se miraban sonriendo. Un coro de frailes entonaba un cántico y la luz de las velas le daba a la atmósfera un aire irreal… pero era muy real. Vincent, hijo de uno de los más ricos comerciantes de la ciudad y Catherine, hija de una de las damas de la corte, sellaban su amor para siempre. Las manos entrelazadas fueron cubiertas con un pañuelo de seda blanco y anudadas, en señal de una unión que debería durar para siempre. Cat dejó caer una lágrima de felicidad y Vincent no podía dejar de asombrarse ante tanta belleza, destacada por aquel hermoso vestido blanco.

En el enorme salón del palacio donde se serviría la cena dentro de un rato, Catherine tejía acompañada por dos de las damas, todas sentadas frente al fuego riendo y charlando.

-Será niño – decía la que parecía ser la más vieja de las damas. – Y se llamará Vincent.

-Será niña – decía Cat – Y cuando la mire a los ojos justo después de nacer, sabré cómo se llamará. – Y dicho esto se pasó la mano por el abultado vientre que era el fruto del amor entre ella y Vincent.

De repente, sin que nadie al parecer hubiera podido evitarlo, un hombre irrumpió en el salón donde se encontraban las damas y se abalanzó sobre Catherine, haciéndole varios cortes con la enorme espada que blandía. Las damas empezaron a gritar como posesas, la sangre saltó a las paredes de la estancia manchando el blasón familiar. Catherine estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar. Uno de los cortes le abrió el cuello, otro el pecho, y otros dos fueron a parar a su tripa. El asesino, una vez se aseguró de que había cumplido con lo que le habían exigido, se clavó la espada a sí mismo cayendo al suelo y muriendo en lenta agonía delante de las damas que gritaban horrorizadas. El estrépito llegó a oídos de Vincent, que se encontraba en el despacho donde solía llevar los negocios con su padre. Salió del mismo corriendo todo cuanto podía, totalmente seguro de que algo irreparable acababa de suceder, pero jamás se imaginó que encontraría a su Catherine tendida en el suelo, envuelta en el charco de su propia sangre, y sin vida. Se lanzó a abrazarla y a comprobar lo que más temía, que en efecto, estaba muerta, y gritó a las damas que le explicaran qué había pasado y quién era el extraño. Ellas no paraban de llorar y no sabían nada. Cuando el padre de Vincent entró en la estancia encontró a su hijo sentado en el suelo, con el cuerpo de su esposa embarazada abrazado, acariciándole la cara. Las dos damas estaban abrazadas la una a la otra, incapaces de hablar. Bien sabía él lo que sentía su hijo en este momento, pues su esposa también había muerto en el parto del más pequeño de sus vástagos, dejándole en la más horrible desolación durante mucho tiempo. Si él hubiera sabido lo que sabía ahora…jamás la hubiera dejado marchar. Se acercó a su hijo por detrás, le puso la mano en el hombro, y le ofreció lo que no sabía si sería su perdición o su felicidad para siempre, pero pensando que él hubiera agradecido que alguien se lo hubiera ofrecido a tiempo. Le susurró al oído:

-Yo conozco a alguien que puede arreglar esto.

Vincent levantó por un momento la vista del rostro de su esposa para fijarla incrédulo en los ojos de su padre:

-¿Qué? – pudo decir sorprendido, con el rostro desencajado por el dolor.

-El precio no será fácil de pagar. Pero volverás a tener a tu esposa y a tu hijo para siempre.

Vincent no lo dudó y le pidió que le ayudara. Su padre ordenó a las damas salir de allí y entre padre e hijo colocaron el cuerpo sin vida de Catherine sobre la enorme mesa del salón. El hombre envió a un mensajero a buscar a alguien que no tardó más de dos horas en volver. Dos horas eternas en las que lo único que mantenía a Vincent con vida era la promesa de recuperar a su esposa. El mensajero volvió primero, y un carruaje negro tirado por seis caballos paró en la puerta del palacio, de donde se bajó un hombre de pelo largo, totalmente vestido de negro, que se dirigió hacia el interior.

A estas alturas, Vincent dudaba de que nadie pudiera devolverla a la vida. Había oído hablar de magia y ritos extraordinarios, pero sabía que eran leyendas de los habitantes del pueblo. Cuando entró el individuo en la estancia, el padre de Vincent se fue hacia él para acercarle a la mesa.

El hombre miró el cuerpo de Catherine y luego miró a Vincent:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…alguien debe odiarte mucho.

El joven no contestó. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas y el juicio nublado por la desesperación. El hombre se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro:

-Tranquilo, tranquilo…yo puedo arreglarlo…pero antes debes sellar un pequeño pacto.

Colocó un pergamino sobre la mesa y le dio una daga al joven para que se hiciera una herida con la que llevarlo a cabo. Vincent se cortó en la palma de la mano y dejó caer la sangre sobre el papel.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo? – le preguntó el hombre misterioso.

-Sólo quiero que ella vuelva conmigo.

-Volverá contigo, de eso puedes estar seguro. Pero a cambio, tendrás que satisfacer algunas de las necesidades de mi señor. Tendrás que entregarle almas cuando te lo pida. Así ella vivirá. Si no cumples…la pobrecita enfermará…será un aviso. Se recuperará cuando cumplas tu palabra. Así pues, si quieres mantener a tu esposa junto a ti sana y salva, deberás cumplir lo pactado. De no ser así te será arrebatada en medio de terribles dolores, sufrirá una lenta y horrorosa agonía. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Nunca he matado a nadie…yo…no sé…

-Mi señor te dará la fuerza y te enfriará la sangre. Podrás escoger a quién matar. Así por los siglos de los siglos. Creo que no me he dejado nada por decirle.

-¿Y Catherine? ¿Cuándo vivirá…?

El hombre miró al cuerpo de la joven embarazada y simplemente dijo:

-Creo que empieza a sanar…y a respirar.

Y Vincent pudo ver cómo las heridas del cuerpo de su amada desaparecían como por arte de magia y cómo su pecho volvía a luchar por respirar. Cuando levantó la cabeza su padre y el misterioso hombre vestido de negro ya habían desaparecido.

No

24


	2. Siguiente capítulo

**Nota:** Siento haber hecho esperar un poco a los lectores que estén siguiendo esta historia en español. He intentado traducirla para poder ir subiendo los capítulos al mismo tiempo en español e inglés. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo.

**Capítulo 7.**

El carruaje negro comenzó su camino desapareciendo en el horizonte camino al lugar que sólo abandonaba cuando alguien estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para vender su propia alma. Y Vincent, de repente, supo quién iba a ser su primera víctima. Sintió un leve escalofrío seguido de una calor abrasador que parecía abandonar su cuerpo por los ojos, que se habían vuelto amarillentos por un momento sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, ni Catherine, que aún permanecía abrazada a él intentando averiguar lo que había sucedido, sin saber del trato que su marido acababa de firmar con el mismo diablo para devolverla a la vida. La cogió en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde le quitó todas las ropas ensangrentadas y le lavó todo el cuerpo y el rostro sin parar de mirarla, como si se tratase de un milagro. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en que unos minutos antes estaba muerta en su regazo, ella y el fruto de su amor. Y sonrió pensando que costara lo que costara, había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida. Le besó la cara y la acunó como si fuera una niña y después la tapó y se quedó tumbado a su lado hasta que se quedó dormida. Entonces salió en su caballo camino del cementerio, en busca del cuerpo del hombre que había osado entrar en su casa y matar a su esposa. Estaba tirado en una fosa común, a la espera de ser quemado, probablemente, o cedido a la ciencia para el estudio del cuerpo humano. Registró sus ropas, sus bolsillos y finalmente sus botas, donde encontró una bolsa llena de dinero con un sello que fue inconfundible a sus ojos. Aparentemente el hombre no pudo soportar lo que había hecho y por ello se había suicidado con la misma espada con que había cometido el terrible asesinato de Catherine…ni todo el dinero que había en la bolsa le había servido de consuelo.

Gastón, ¿cómo no lo había imaginado antes? Siempre había estado enamorado de Catherine, incluso intentó hacerla suya por la fuerza en una ocasión, lo que provocó que Vincent le retara a duelo…creía que había muerto, él mismo vio su cuerpo ensangrentado en el campo en que el duelo se llevó a cabo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sobrevivido? Entonces recordó que la vida y la muerte no tienen frontera si uno conoce a la _"persona adecuada"._

Y volvió a sentir el mismo calor y la misma ira que momentos atrás había sentido en su casa por primera vez, como si el mismo diablo quisiera salir a través de sus ojos y de su aliento, y al mirarse las manos las halló llenas de garras y venas abultadas, y con ellas se tocó el rostro, que se le antojó un amasijo de carne sin forma. Se miró el pecho, los brazos…y lo supo. Era un monstruo. Tenía la sed de sangre que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su pacto y sentía una rabia que sólo matar podría apaciguar. Volvió a subir a su caballo y siguió su olfato, que le conduciría directamente hasta donde estaba su primera víctima. Gastón, por supuesto, no había muerto en el duelo. Estaba en su misma casa desde hacía dos años, escondido, su secreto oculto por su madre para mantenerle a salvo, pero eso no detuvo a la bestia. Cuando llegó al castillo derribó la puerta y fue directo a la enorme sala donde se encontraba Gastón sentado frente a la enorme chimenea, imaginando a Vincent destruido por el dolor. Pero no era feliz. Él también sentía el dolor de perder a Catherine, de haber tenido que llegar a esto para que no fuera de nadie si no iba a ser suya. Cuando aquel monstruo horrible se lanzó sobre él supo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Le abrió en canal y le sacó todas las vísceras del cuerpo, desencadenando una terrible carnicería en medio de horrible sonidos que recordaban más a los aullidos de un animal que a cualquier sonido emitido por un ser humano, salvo por algo que parecía un lamento. Su cuerpo quedó hecho trizas en el suelo y la bestia desapareció sin ser vista. Subió a su caballo y corrió y corrió hasta que al fin paro en un lago ya cercano a su casa y bajó para beber agua. Ahí sintió por primera vez el horror de su aspecto, los ojos amarillos, la cara deforme, los dientes como los de un depredador salvaje. No pudo sino remover el agua con las manos para librarse de semejante visión y poder por fin beber. Y bebió, y bebió hasta que su sed se calmó. Hasta que su temperatura bajó y notó cómo todo su ser se encogía, y sus ojos dejaban de quemar. Respiró hondo y se sentó junto al lago. Estaba amaneciendo. Se atrevió a asomarse de nuevo al agua tranquila y se vio a sí mismo, por fin. Vincent el hombre, no esa bestia en que se había convertido. Había hecho justicia, pero había sido la cosa más horrorosa que había hecho nunca. Se miró las manos y se horrorizó al pensar de lo que habían sido capaces. Se preguntó qué había hecho…y recordó a su Catherine, dormida en su pequeño palacio acunando a su criatura en su vientre. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había merecido la pena. Todo el horror y la sangre, los gritos y el sonido de la carne separándose de los huesos, el olor de la muerte…Todo era necesario, pues era así como Catherine jamás desaparecería de su lado.

El Vincent que se hallaba tumbado en el sofá de Catherine en el s. XXI abrió los ojos repentinamente y se incorporó como si no pudiera respirar. Al abrir los ojos por un momento no reconoció a quiénes estaban a su alrededor. Por fin vio a Catherine y a ella sí la reconoció. Acababa de saber lo que se sentía en sus brazos y lo que se sentía al perderla, y supo que aquello no había sido un sueño. Le acercó la mano a la mejilla y la acarició. Ella se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza en su regazo.

-Calma, Vincent, calma. – le dijo mientras miraba interrogante a todos cuantos había alrededor.

Vincent temblaba como un crío asustado que acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. Aún no había dicho ni una palabra limitándose a permanecer con su rostro apoyado en el vientre de Catherine. El psiquiatra fue el que finalmente habló:

-No sé si era esto lo que esperaban de esta sesión.

Los demás estaban estupefactos, mirándose unos a otros, pues acababan de oír todo el relato de labios del propio Vincent que iba narrando todo lo que iba viendo sin poder observar como un testigo ajeno a lo que veía. JT preguntó:

-¿Puede decirnos qué significa todo esto?

-Lamentablemente no. Puede tratarse de algo enterrado en su subconsciente, algo de lo que ha sido testigo.

-¡Testigo! – Gritó JT – Ha estado describiendo el París del s XVII¿Cómo va a ser testigo de algo de esa época?

Tess le dio la mano a JT sin que nadie más pudiera percibirlo y la apretó, intentando así que se calmara. El psiquiatra sólo se atrevió a decir:

-Si no era esto lo que esperaban conseguir de mí, no creo que pueda ayudarles. Un psiquiatra sensacionalista les diría que su amigo ha vivido una regresión a otro tiempo y a otro lugar, a otra vida. Yo sólo puedo decirles que no sé lo que ha ocurrido.

Se puso en pie para marcharse y, antes de que pudiera coger sus cosas, Vincent le cogió la muñeca con su mano.

-Doctor…sea lo que sea lo que ha sucedido…necesito que siga ayudándome. Creo que sin querer hemos llegado al origen de todo esto.

El hombre se limitó a coger su abrigo y su maletín, y mientras se dirigía a la puerta, dijo:

-Muy bien. Entonces mañana a las cinco volveré.

Ya algo más calmados, todos fueron saliendo, excepto. Cat. JT se fue a dar un paseo para poder pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar. Vincent se quedó con Catherine, los dos sentados en el sofá. Ella no se atrevía a hablar pues parecía que él aún no había abandonado el estado casi catatónico en que había despertado de la hipnosis. Finalmente se atrevió a decirle:

-¿Ha sido duro, verdad?

Él levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos en los de ella y asintió. Entonces ella le abrazó y le apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo como si temiera perderle de un momento a otro. Él no solamente se dejó abrazar, sino que también la apretó a ella como si fuera algo natural como respirar.

-Catherine…eras tú…siempre has sido tú. Por eso nos encontramos, por eso siempre me encuentras…porque tiene que ser así. Él lo dijo: "Por los siglos de los siglos". No hay más explicación.

Cat no quería ni pensar en todo lo que él había relatado sobre el hombre de negro y el contrato sangriento, pero en su interior sentía que quizás era la única explicación a que su vida sólo tuviera sentido junto a Vincent, a que no pudiera dejar de buscarlo cada vez que desaparecía, a que sintiera que le faltaba el aire cuando él no estaba.

-Lo siento mucho, Vincent. No sabes cuánto lo siento. – Cat le apretó aún más y sus mejillas se inundaron de lágrimas. Si todo había empezado por ella, tal vez era ella la única que podía hacer que terminara. Un mundo de culpa le aplastó el pecho por un momento y le confirmó que había que seguir hurgando en la mente de Vincent


	3. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

El centro de Londres era una mezcla terrible y nauseabunda de humo y niebla en la época de la revolución industrial. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente pidiendo dinero y prostitutas vendiendo sus cuerpos para conseguir algo para comer. Los trabajadores de las nuevas fábricas corrían de un lugar a otro desde por la mañana temprano y estaban en los talleres hasta la media noche. El ritmo de trabajo era muy duro. La estrecha vigilancia de los capataces imponía todo tipo de injusticias, desde sanciones económicas hasta castigos físicos. La tortura estaba presente en las primeras concentraciones de fábricas sin lugar a dudas. Se construían refugios cerca de los talleres y fábricas donde ciento de hombre, mujeres y niños dormían no más de cinco horas diarias.

Aparte de los bajos salarios, el trabajo agotador y la terrible disciplina, había también falta de comida y las casas eran insalubres, de modo que los trabajadores se encontraban a merced de todo tipo de enfermedades, especialmente tuberculosis. El trabajador traumatizado buscaba algo de confort en el alcohol y las prostitutas, mientras las mujeres y las niñas jóvenes conseguían dinero extra con la prostitución.

Catherine estaba tan enferma y tan cansada que sólo quería irse a casa con su marido. Él estaría triste, siempre lo estaba últimamente. La estación de cosecha sería un fracaso total ya que el cultivo de la patata era tan precario que ya ni se molestaba en ir al campo, algo por lo que ella le estaba inmensamente agradecida pues así sé quedaba en casa cuidando del pequeño Charlie, su hijo de seis años que estaba muy enfermo y empeoraba con cada día que pasaba. Todo empezó como un simple resfriado… Sentía tantísimo no haber pensado que pudiera ser algo más serio… Luego llegaron la fiebre y la sangre al escupir, y entonces ella supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarle. Vincent negaba lo evidente, pues aún pensaba que un milagro era posible. Y con todo ese dolor en su corazón ella se iba a la fábrica cada día a trabajar. Tenía que tintar el hilo que le traía el capataz y sus manos estaban llenas de cicatrices debido a los nuevos productos para tintar. Le dolían tanto que a veces lloraba. Sus ojos solían estar rojos y rodeados de unas sombras oscuras que estropeaban su precioso rostro. Era tan bonita que maldecía su propia cara, pues no le había traído más que problemas a su vida.

Cuando vio al viejo gordo entrar en la habitación, su corazón dio un salto de puro miedo. Ella sabía lo que pasaría después. El viejo Sr Smith sabía que era pobre, que estaba casada con un hombre pobre también y que todo lo que tenía era una casucha de campo medio en ruinas y un hijo enfermo que pronto moriría…y se aprovechó de esa información. Le dijo que lo único que quería era pasar una noche con ella y le daría mucho dinero y la promesa de no ser despedida. Pero Catherine era además muy inteligente y sabía que si se entregaba a él sucederían dos cosas: jamás tendría bastante o la arrojaría a las calles como si fuera basura. Ella sabía que el viejo estaba esperando una respuesta que trataba de evitar a toda costa, pero también sabía que un día perdería la paciencia. Aunque ese día no era hoy, a juzgar por su mirada lasciva y su sonrisa babeante.

Cuando Catherine regresó a casa, Vincent estaba dormido con el chico, que estaba ardiendo y sudando. Ella se acercó a la cama y besó a sus dos hombres. El pobre Charlie estaba encendido en fiebre y Vincent estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Estaba temblando y oía una voz maligna que le susurraba al oído: "El momento ha llegado. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer…Nos veremos de nuevo…" El aliento de la criatura era caliente y sucio como el mismo infierno, y no dejaba de repetir las mismas palabras. Vincent dio un salto sin saber ni dónde estaba al principio, con la vista totalmente perdida. Entonces vio a Catherine a su lado y se tranquilizó.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Estaba teniendo una pesadilla – pudo decir finalmente.

-Lo sé. ¿La recuerdas?

Él contestó que no, pero estaba mintiendo. Por alguna razón pensó que debía guardar el secreto. Ambos miraron a su hijo y Catherine preguntó sin esperanza ninguna:

-¿Ha mejorado algo hoy? – tosió.

-No. No ha abierto los ojos.

Ella volvió a toser y Vincent se preocupó:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Sólo estoy cansada.

Cuando la miró a los ojos, su vista fue mucho más allá de su bonito rostro como si pudiera ver su alma por un instante. De repente sintió su dolor físico y su cansancio y lo que es peor, sintió que su corazón estaba atrapado bajo un peso inmenso… y algo más que no podía identificar. ¿Era vergüenza lo que estaba tratando de ocultar? ¿Era una mentira?

-Catherine, ¿estás segura de que sólo estas cansada?

Ella se limitó a asentir y Vincent supo que mentía. Catherine evitó u mirada y fue a la vieja chimenea a poner a calentar un poco de sopa con la que al menos templar sus estómagos ya que no sus almas. A medida que su marido la seguía con la mirada, en su mente aparecieron imágenes de un hombre viejo que intentaba abrazar a su esposa y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y un calor terrible invadió su cuerpo, como si el mismo infierno estuviera ardiendo en su interior. El viejo le susurraba algo a su oído y ella se apartaba asqueada. Vincent se quedó petrificado. ¿Qué significaban estas imágenes? ¿De dónde venían? Ella le miró sospechando algo y le sonrió sin ganas. Él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tras tomar algo de sopa, Catherine intentó introducir un poco en la boca del niño, pero sin ningún resultado ya que el líquido se escapaba de su boca. Sin embargo, no lloró…ya no tenía lágrimas…

Se fueron a la cama, que estaba junto a la de su hijo, solamente separada por una espesa cortina que Catherine había traído un día de su taller. Ella se quedó dormida apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su marido y volvió a toser. Vincent vio lo que más había temido desde que su hijo enfermó… había sangre en su hombre. Cerró los ojos totalmente abrumado. Si Catherine moría, él no quería seguir viviendo… Sorprendentemente volvió a quedarse dormido. La misma criatura con la que había soñado hacía un par de horas volvió a aparecer: "El momento está llegando, Vincent. Recuerda tu promesa". Y soñó con un hombre vestido de negro y una Catherine embarazada nadando muerta en su propia sangre, y un viejo pergamino en el que él mismo derramaba su sangre… y lo recordó todo. El momento había llegado.

Cuando Catherine fue al trabajo a la mañana siguiente aún era de noche. Tan pronto como salió, Vincent dio un beso a su hijo y la siguió. Vivían lejos del centro de la ciudad y un viejo carro tirado por dos mulas decrépitas llevaba a algunas mujeres a la fábrica cada día. Él caminaría hasta la ciudad y probablemente llegaría antes. Cuando llegó allí, se escondió en las sombras y esperó que apareciera el viejo carro. Se quedó estupefacto al ver al viejo con el que había soñado la noche anterior. Estaba intentando besar a una chica muy joven que parecía muy asustada. ¡Bastardo! La chica no podía escapar, o no quería, pero la gente empezó a gritar dentro de la fábrica y el hombre tuvo que entrar y dejar a la joven sola.

Vincent vio a su Catherine entrar en la fábrica y ella se asustó cuando vio al viejo antes de poder acceder al interior. Dio un salto hacia atrás. Los ojos de Vincent ardían y podía sentir como su cuerpo cambiaba por completo…recordó lo que estaba sucediendo… lo que tenía que hacer llegado el momento… Hubiera saltado sobre el hombre y le hubiera arrancado la piel a tiras, pero respiró hondo y esperó. Volvió a casa para estar con su hijo y esperó a Catherine, para comer algo juntos y luego irse a dormir. Entonces volvió a la ciudad. Sabía dónde podía encontrar al tipo, sabía lo que le gustaba a los hombres como él.

La calle estaba llena de prostitutas paseando y sonriendo bajo sus caras demacradas y sus bocas desdentadas, vendiendo sus cuerpos para conseguir algo de comida. Y aquí estaba el viejo asqueroso.

Las calles eran inseguras incluso para estas mujeres, pues alguien iba por la ciudad en las noches más oscuras matando jóvenes prostitutas y rajándoles la tripa para sacarles los órganos. Los periódicos hablaban a menudo de él, le llamaban Jack el destripador.

Al ver que el hombre se llevaba a una jovencita, le siguió por los callejones oscuros. Vincent pudo sentir de nuevo el calor, la criatura abriéndose paso a través de su cuerpo y sus ojos viendo en la oscuridad con la misma claridad como si fuera de día. El hombre había derribado a la chica y estaba tendida en el suelo mientras él sacaba un cuchillo de su chaqueta. Vincent saltó sobre él y le mató con sus propias manos, mientras el ruido de los huesos rompiéndose y la carne desgarrada invadía la noche. Vincent desapareció antes de que la chica pudiera despertarse y volvió a casa con la certeza de que había hecho esto antes, y no sólo una vez. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la casa y encontró a Catherine sonriendo mientras ponía algo de sopa en los labios de su hijo y él tragaba, supo que no le importaría las veces que tuviera que hacerlo.


	4. Capítulo 9

Gracias a todos lo que estáis leyendo esta historia. Es reconfortante saber que alguien está pasando un buen rato leyendo algo que yo escribí. Sólo nos quedan dos capítulos, así que, esto se acaba. Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar para el público hispanohablante, pero la vida real me reclama.

**Capítulo 9**

Vincent estaba tan en shock cuando se despertó de su última sesión que Catherine pensó que esta vez sería mejor que fuera ella a la que hipnotizaran. Ella quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo y por qué Vincent estaba tan alterado con lo que veía en sus sueños. ¿Eran sueños realmente? ¿Había algo que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar? Se tumbó en el sofá mientras escuchaba las palabras del médico intentando relajarse y dormirse. Vincent le cogía la mano desde su asiento. No quería que ella sintiera el dolor que había sentido él durante las sesiones, pero ella insistió en que merecía saber la verdad.

"El gueto judío de Varsovia era la vergüenza de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, uno de los muchos lugares donde la gente era forzada a sobrevivir sin comida o condiciones higiénicas, siendo torturada y viendo morir a diario a sus seres queridos. Muchas familias vivían aquí esperando a que llegara el día: el día en que les llevarías a sus destinos finales en uno de los muchos trenes que dedicaban a eso. Era inútil luchar por sus vidas cuando estaban en las manos del mismísimo diablo.

Desde que Catherine había empezado a trabajar aquí, había visto la misma historia demasiadas veces. Un día vino a ayudar a una familia y cuando volvió unos días después a ver su progreso, todos habían desaparecido en uno de los trenes de la muerte. Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer para detener esto, o para ayudar de algún modo a estas personas. ¿Pero qué? Un día alguien le ofreció la posibilidad de ayudar a estas personas, y ella aceptó. Le dijeron que muchas otras mujeres estaban haciendo lo mismo en distintos lugares y que había grandes riesgos, podía ser arrestada, torturada o incluso asesinada si descubrían lo que estaba haciendo. A ella no le importó porque así tenía la oportunidad de salvar vidas, que era por lo que se había convertido en enfermera. Finalmente fue oficialmente asignada al gueto y su tarea era sacar a tantos niños como fuera posible para entregarlos a familias que los estarían esperando para cuidarlos. Esa era su única oportunidad de sobrevivir. Un día, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la barrera de control de la policía alemana, oyó a uno de los oficiales decir:

-Acabarán con nosotros si no hacemos algo.

-¿Algo como qué? – dijo otro oficial.

-¡Cómo matarlos, coño! Son ratas…acabarán extendiendo sus enfermedades entre nosotros.

Cuando la enfermera Catherine pasó conduciendo su ambulancia, el oficial le escupió. Ella no hizo nada, sabía que era lo más inteligente y no era porque no le importara que un criminal bastardo la hubiera escupido…La rabia que sentía no era por ella, sino por todas las familias que morían de hambre en ese lugar maldito. Especialmente por los niños. El otro oficial la miró completamente avergonzado. Probablemente no pensó que nadie mereciera ser insultado de este modo, pero no dijo nada. Aquella mujer era la única con valor suficiente como para venir aquí cada semana y cuidar a todas esas familias para aliviar sus miserias y no dejarles morir como las ratas que decían que eran. El joven bajó la vista y ella se dio cuenta. Era muy joven, pensó, pronto la experiencia le endurecería y se convertiría en lo mismo que eran los demás, porque eso era lo que mejor sabían hacer. Ella estaba cansada del genocidio alemán de seres humanos con total impunidad…Nadie lo sabía fuera de Alemania…o a nadie le importaba. Cruzó la barrera y se limpió con el dedo una lágrima que estaba a punto de bajar por su mejilla.

Al día siguiente decidió volver al gueto de nuevo y llevarse a dos niños con ella al salir. Cuando llegó a la barrera, uno de los oficiales detuvo la ambulancia y le pidió su identificación. Ella le dijo que llevaba a los niños a ser tratados en el hospital y el oficial se echó a reír.

-Puedes reírte hasta que te mueras…y no creo que tardes mucho…estos niños tienen tifus y hay que tratarles, y a sus familias, si no queréis que esto se extienda por toda tu unidad.- dijo ella con gran valor.

El hombre la miró con asco y levantó la barrera para dejar pasar a la ambulancia. Ella sonrió. Esos dos chicos fueron los primeros que salvó…pero salvaría a cientos. Ella era uno de los muchos ángeles que andan por la tierra, preparada para dar su vida para salvar las de muchos. Y no estaba sola pues docenas de enfermeras estaban haciendo lo mismo cada semana sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Al principio los llevaba en su ambulancia, uno o dos como máximo. Luego, después de hacerlo así durante unas semanas, se inventó más formas de sacar a los niños de aquel maldito lugar sin levantar sospechas: A veces era un ataúd con dos o tres niños dentro, en otras ocasiones dos o tres contenedores de basura, donde al menos cabían cuatro niños. También usaba cajas grandes de herramientas donde podía esconder perfectamente a un bebé. Los oficiales no osaban asomarse dentro de la ambulancia porque tenían miedo de coger alguna de las enfermedades de las que esta gente estaba muriendo. Eran una banda de ratas cobardes.

Lo peor de todo era tener que ver las caras de sus madres cuando ella se llevaba a sus hijos. Quisiera prometerles que sobrevivirían fuera, pero no podía. "Lo único que puedo deciros es que morirán si se quedan con vosotras". Ver a esas pobres madres despidiéndose de sus adorados hijos era un dolor que creía que no podría soportar, pero lo hacía cada día.

Una tarde, cuando salía del gueto con un bebé dentro de un saco de patatas, el oficial de turno la detuvo. Todos la conocían y la mayoría respetaba su trabajo, pues gracias a ella las enfermedades se mantenían a raya en la zona. Era una mujer preciosa y la mayoría admiraban su valentía. Cuando llegó a la barrera dos oficiales estaban charlando. Uno de ellos detuvo el coche:

-Buenas tardes, señorita. – la saludó el oficial.

-Buenas tardes, oficial - ¿Algún problema?

-No, rutina. – dijo caminando alrededor de la ambulancia.

Ella solía darles a los bebés una medicina para que estuvieran dormidos hasta que los entregaba a las familias que los estaban esperando y normalmente funcionaba, pero el oficial parecía haber oído un ruido extraño que procedía de la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, algo parecido a un llanto.

-¿Ha oído eso? – preguntó.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella con las manos ya bañadas en sudor.

-No sé…algo como un animal…deje que eche un vistazo. – dijo el oficial mientras abría la ambulancia.

Otro oficial que estaba justo detrás de él, al darse cuenta del sudor y el latido desesperado del corazón de Catherine, le puso una mano en el hombro al soldado para detenerle:

-Venga, hombre. ¿Quieres matarnos a todos? – dijo sonriendo.

-Escucha, he oído algo, Vincent.

-¿Es eso cierto, enfermera? – preguntó mostrándole su apoyo con la mirada.

-Por supuesto, oficial – dijo ella sonriendo – Me llevo un hombre conmigo… ¿acaso no puedo?

El joven y apuesto oficial no pudo evitar romper a reír a carcajadas al oír la excusa que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella aun riéndose - ¿No puede una mujer tener sus necesidades?

Él cogió a su amigo por los hombros y abrió la barrera. Catherine cruzó y le devolvió la sonrisa a Vincent. Nunca le había visto o, al menos, nunca le había prestado atención…estaba siempre tan estresada que no prestaba atención a su alrededor, siendo su único objetivo cruzar la dichosa barrera con quien quiera que estuviera escondido en la ambulancia. Le pareció un chico agradable.

Si el bebé había llorado era algo que ella no sabía y que jamás sabría, pues la entregó a una pareja que la había solicitado porque no podían tener hijos y habían oído de sus actividades., era una preciosa niña rubia con enormes ojos azules.

Dos noches después, la enfermera Catherine entró en un bar en el centro de la ciudad con sus amigas, otras enfermeras y trabajadoras de los servicios sociales. No solían entrar a lugares donde se reunían los soldados, pero esa noche todo era diferente, como si todas las estrellas del universo se hubieran aliado para cambiar el destino de Catherine. Cuando entraron al lugar vieron a algunas parejas bailando y a una chica cantando en el escenario con una orquesta. Había una nube de humo que flotaba en la habitación como un velo y las pequeñas mesas redondas estaban decoradas con una vela en un vaso, cada una de un color distinto. También había chicos en el bar, todos riendo y hablando y enseñando sus cuerpos perfectamente torneados. Era viernes y eso era lo que hacían los viernes por la noche: arreglarse y salir a divertirse. En cuanto Catherine hizo su aparición, uno de los soldados oyó un sonido familiar, como la nana que tu madre te cantaba cuando eras pequeño…era un latido…otra vez ese latido. Y lo supo…Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la mesa donde el grupo se había sentado, clavando su mirada en la preciosa enfermera que había visto hacía unos días. Estaba distraída, como si quisiera estar allí, pero era tan hermosa… Ella sintió sus ojos en la nuca y también se giró…y le sonrió. Y el cielo se abrió ante los ojos de Vincent. Se dirigió hacia la mesa y le tendió la mano a Catherine, que le había estado observando mientras se acercaba.

-¿Le gustaría bailar, enfermera Catherine? – le preguntó educadamente.

-Sólo Catherine, por favor. – le contestó mientras se levantaba y salía a bailar con él.

Estaban bailando al ritmo de una canción que ni siquiera escuchaban, totalmente perdidos en sus miradas. Esta no es la forma en que se miran dos personas que no se conocen, era algo más, eran dos almas que acababan de reconocerse. Ella sentía mariposas en el estómago al notar sus manos en su cintura, cálida y protectora. Sentía su aliento en su pelo y podía oler su aroma envolviéndola. Era fantástico. Estuvieron en silencio un rato, hasta que ella dijo:

-Gracias por ayudarme la otra noche.

-¿Ayudarte? – le preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, ayudarme. Pensaste que necesitaba que me echaran una mano y fue muy amable por tu parte ayudarme.

-¿Sabes? Podía sentir cómo tu corazón casi se salía de tu pecho literalmente. Nunca me había pasado eso antes y casi me caigo, pero supe que pasara lo que pasara tenía que ayudarte.

Ella le miró a los ojos y sonrió:

-Genial – dijo él – Ahora crees que estoy loco, ¿no?

Le volvió a sonreír:

-No…es que…estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí esta noche. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

-No.

-¿No?

-Sólo quiero bailar contigo.

Y bailaron, hablaron y bebieron hasta el amanecer, momento en que Vincent la llevó a su casa, un pequeño apartamento no muy lejos de donde habían estado bailando.

La enfermera Catherine siguió con su actividad clandestina intentando salvar a tantas familias judías como le era posible y Vincent fingía no saber nada. Sin embargo, pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y su relación se movía más rápido de lo que podían haber imaginado, como si hubieran estado juntos durante años, como si se pertenecieran desde el principio de los tiempos. La primera vez que hicieron el amor en el apartamento de Catherine, Vincent sintió que nunca había querido a nadie como la quería a ella. Empezó después de que hubieran estado hablando un rato en la puerta de Catherine. Él hacía chistes y se reía de que alguna noche tendría que dejarle entrar, mientras ella sonría pícaramente y abría la puerta con una mano mientras tiraba de él hacia adentro con la otra. Vincent no se creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Empezaron a besarse cuando ella cerró la puerta, despacio y con suavidad al principio. Después con la boca abierta y las lenguas desatadas, a medida que la pasión crecía más y más y se encontraron quitándose la ropa el uno al otro. Vincent admiró su cuerpo menudo y sonrió mientras el deseo le invadía la mirada.

-Eres perfecta, Catherine… ¿Por qué no te he conocido antes?

Ella no contestó. Se sentía tan a salvo entre sus brazos, tan amada, tan deseada, que lo único que quería era sentirle dentro, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca como pudiera del suyo propio. Él le acariciaba todo el cuerpo, y ella a él, desatando sus manos y sus lenguas en un juego loco de calor y deseo. Un momento Vincent estaba sobre ella, besando su cuello y lamiendo los lóbulos de sus orejas, o sus pechos, o su ombligo, luego meciéndose dentro de ella…otro momento Catherine estaba encima de Vincent, sudando, meciéndose sobre su cuerpo y casi gritando de placer. El deseo invadió sus miradas, los ojos enrojecidos y brillantes debido a la dulce agonía de que eran presos, sus cuerpos atados en una coreografía perfecta con la que ambos habían nacido pero que ignoraban hasta que supieron que compartían cuerpo y alma. Sus respiraciones dificultosas por la cercanía del éxtasis…y entonces el clímax fina casi al mismo tiempo, una conducida por los sonidos de placer del otro. Y por fin paz en cuerpo y alma, en corazón y mente, y por fin el sueño. No hubieran podido contar las veces que el sol les sorprendería de esta forma, uno en los brazos del otro, como si estuvieran moldeados para ese fin. Pasaron las semanas y los meses. Catherine contaba con Vincent en su lucha semanal contra el mal, y Vincent hubiera dado su propia vida para protegerla a ella y a lo que estaba haciendo sin importarle las consecuencias. Una de esas preciosas mañanas de domingo en las que solían dormir hasta muy tarde, cansados de haber estado haciendo el amor toda la noche, Vincent se levantó y se fue al baño. Tenía mucho calor, como si estuviera enfermo y fue al lavabo a lavarse la cara. Cuando miró al espejo vio algo como una sombra que le miraba desde el otro lado, con ojos amarillos. Más que escuchar, pudo sentir que le decía:

-Llegó el momento, Vincent. Pronto sabrás lo que tienes que hacer.

Él miró a su alrededor asustado intentando despertarse de lo que creía que era una pesadilla, pero no estaba dormido. La sombra desapareció pero él aún podía escuchar su voz:

-Llegó el momento… haz lo que se te pida o ella morirá.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y se le puso la carne de gallina por todo el cuerpo. Miró de nuevo al espejo y vio imágenes aisladas de una Catherine embarazada y un hombre vestido de negro, sangre y soldados alemanes, chicos y chicas, bebés y madres llorando, y su Catherine esposad, y siendo torturada por unos soldados…Gritó y Catherine le llamó desde el dormitorio:

-¡Vincent! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…sí… Estoy bien. Es sólo… estoy bien – dijo intentando hablar con normalidad.

En lo más profundo de su corazón sabía lo que tenían que hacer para evitar que sucediera todo lo que había visto en el espejo. Sus ojos en el mismo se volvieron amarillos y los cerró de repente cuando Catherine entró en el baño para ver qué sucedía.

-¡Vincent! ¡Estás sudando! – él le besó el hombro y ella exclamó - ¡Y estás helado! Venga, a la cama. Creo que estás cogiendo algo.

Él abrió de nuevo los ojos, ahora de su color castaño habitual y sonrió:

-No, estoy bien. Preparemos algo para desayunar- dijo tratando de sonar recuperado.

Unos días más tarde, supo que algunos soldados habían estado molestado a las chicas del gueto. Se estaban riendo y jactando de ello en la cantina. Uno de ellos dijo:

-La zorra rubia es mía…No lo olvides. Haz lo que quieras con las otras dos.

Se echaron a reír. Uno dijo:

-Ayer tuvo suerte, no la encontré… pero eso no sucederá hoy. Oh, debe tener la piel suave como un bebé. ¿Qué edad tendrá, Frank?

-¿A quién le importa? Once, doce… - contestó el otro soldado completamente borracho.

Vincent escuchaba atentamente su conversación. Sabía que esas cosas habían sucedido antes y que este tipo de abusos tenía lugar cada día, y sabía que no podía hacer nada a no ser que quisiera que le tomaran por un traidor. Sin embargo, hoy sentía una ira en su interior que encendía su corazón. Al menos podría hacer algo para proteger a estas pequeñas… Sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo amarillos y miró a través de la ventana. La oscuridad sería su aliada, si tenía que matar, mataría…

Aquella noche, cuando los dos soldados se metieron en las calles del gueto para buscar a las niñas, él les siguió. Se aseguró de que no estaban simplemente diciendo tonterías de borrachos. Esperaron detrás de una de las esquinas de la plaza central, y cuando las dos chicas salieron de una de las casas, saltaron sobre ellas poniendo las manos sobre sus bocas para que no pudieran gritar. Las chicas intentaron luchar, pero los soldados eran altos y fuertes y ellas eran muy jóvenes y estaban muy delgadas debido a la casi total falta de comida a la que los soldados las tenían sometidas. Y como saliendo de ningún lugar, algo o alguien como una enorme criatura medio humana medio monstruo con enormes ojos amarillos y garras afiladas cogió a los soldados de los cuellos y los despedazó mientras las niñas gritaban y corrían aterrorizadas. Había sangre por todas partes, en las paredes y en el suelo, y la gente empezó a salir de sus casas para ver qué sucedía. Vincent la bestia tuvo tiempo suficiente para huir de aquel lugar antes de ser visto. Se escondió en el bosque hasta que volvió a su forma humana, se libró de sus ropas y cogió un viejo abrigo que encontró en un tendedero y volvió a casa. Estaba mal. No estaba contento con lo que acababa de hacer, pero ningún hombre haría daño a una niña en su presencia, si tenía que pagar su deuda, lo haría, y de paso haría algo de justicia también.

Llegó a casa de Catherine y cerró la puerta al entrar. El sonido de la puerta despertó a nuestra Catherine, que estaba en el sofá oyendo al psiquiatra:

-Tanquila, Cat. Tranquila. Estás aquí, con nosotros.

Vincent estaba a su lado y la abrazó:

-¡Vincent! ¿Qué hiciste? Todo el culpa mía. ¿Qué hiciste? – repetía mientras lloraba.

Él la abrazó con fuerza y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Ella lo sabía…Lo había sentido todo, lo había visto. Estaba temblando. El doctor salió dejándoles solos un momento.

-Vincent – dijo ella como si volviera de entre los muertos – Hay que detener esto. Ahora sé lo que pasó, lo que está pasando. Hemos vivido muchas vidas juntos, y tú siempre acabar convertido en bestia…Sé cómo detenerlo.

Vincent la miró aterrorizado y ella lo sabía. Sabía que él también había descubierto cómo detener esta tortura. También había pensado que sólo había una forma de romper el trato que había hecho siglos atrás. Pero eso para él no era ni siquiera una posibilidad. Nunca dejaría morir a Catherine, incluso si eso significaba liberarse de la bestia.


End file.
